Dr. Eggman (IDW Publishing)
Dr. Eggman is the main antagonist of the IDW Sonic the Hedgehog comics and arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. He seeks to conquer the world and eliminate anyone who opposes him and his Eggman Empire. History Dr. Eggman’s past history is largely similar to his mainstream counterpart. But after his defeat during the events of Sonic Forces, the doctor disappeared without a trace. Around one month later, Sonic and his allies noticed that Eggman’s Badniks have become more organized as they’ve attacked more villages as of late. This lead the heroes to believe that someone was controlling the robots from the shadows. However, thoughts that it could be Eggman were soon disregarded by Sonic, as he believed it wasn’t the villain’s style not to announce his return. Sonic is eventually informed by Espio the Chameleon (after saving a couple of villages from destruction) that the Chaotix Detective Agency have found Dr. Eggman in a peaceful village. But after making his way there, the hedgehog is soon greeted by an amnesic Eggman who introduced himself as “Mr. Tinker”. The Chaotix and village head explain that Eggman was no longer the maniacal madman he once was, as he had no memory of his past crimes or identity and used his inventive mind to help villagers with their problems out of gratitude for taking him in. Suddenly, a small group of Badniks were spotted heading towards the village. While the Chaotix went ahead to stop them, Sonic raced to check on Eggman and found him hastily constructing a blockade while also trying to reassure frightened children. Sonic decided to play alone and went to fight the Badniks, during which he realised they weren’t attempting a rescue. Afterwards, the heroes were convinced that Eggman was no longer a threat, until the doctor brought up that he was building “Eggman Land”. But before they could learn more, Shadow and Rouge appeared with intent of destroying Dr. Eggman. Luckily, Sonic managed to convince Shadow to give the reformed villain a second chance before they both learned that the Eggman Land “Mr. Tinker” was referring to is an in-door amusement park created for children. Meanwhile, the mastermind behind the recent Badnik attacks watched on and announced it was time to move on to the next phase of his master plan, revealing himself to somehow be Dr. Eggman. He joins his Egg Fleet as it set a course to Angel Island, but when Sonic boards an airship intending to learn more about the villain’s plot, Eggman decided to confront him personally. He began to gloat about his plan upon meeting the blue speedster until Sonic called him a “faker” since he had met the real Eggman previously and asked about the imposters’ true identity. The doctor then morphed into Neo Metal Sonic who explains that he had been upgraded by his creator during the war for the planet and was meant to be used as a last resort against his enemies, but when the war ended with Dr. Eggman’s disappearance, Neo decided to usurp command of the Eggman Empire under the guise of its ruler until the real Eggman has been located. Personality Dr. Eggman is an arrogant, egotistical and ruthless megalomaniac who constantly attempts to conquer the world and create his dream utopia Eggman Land. He also desires to eliminate his most hated enemy Sonic the Hedgehog, although he is occasionally willing to work along side him should any other great threats to the world arise. Powers and Abilities Dr. Eggman is an extraordinary inventor and programmer who has created countless machines over the years to aid in his evil schemes. He has also built many vehicles in which he can pilot with ease. Category:Tyrants Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Torturer Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:On & Off Category:Supervillains Category:Tragic Category:Legacy Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Elementals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill